The invention relates to a semiconductor laser device comprising a support, a semiconductor laser element mounted on the support, and a cap which is provided with a light-transmitting window and is secured to the support.
In the near future, semiconductor laser devices will find wide application. Important fields of application are optical communication and optical scanning of record carriers which are provided with optically readable information structures, both for video and for audio applications. In the first instance the device according to the invention is suitable for use in the optical scanning of record carriers.
A number of requirements are imposed upon semiconductor laser devices. For durability good cooling of the laser element is necessary. It is also desirable to accommodate the laser element in a hermetic envelope. The envelope should preferably consist of inexpensive components which are easy to assemble. The location of the optical axis of the laser element, however, must be unambiguously fixed.